compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Phasmapara
Phasmapara is the Poltergeist Complien. It belongs to the Spectral Element. It grows into Phasmafena and later Phasmaiana. Appearance Phasmaparas are a typically invisible species, though if they come in contact with bricks, they can take a visible form. Phasmaparas will develop a face resembling carvings on the brick, with two diamond-shaped eyes and a mouth. This can be contrasted with Phasmafena and Phasmaiana, which have faces carved from glass shards. Phasmaparas may appear with a light purple cloud creating their head, with a curl, alongside having two arms and a tail. Phasmaparas do not have legs. The texture of their body resembles bricks at a few points. Phasmaparas will frequently let a few bricks orbit themselves and perhaps hold one in their hands. They have no fingers aside from their thumbs. Information Phasmaparas are born when Phasmaianas consume certain Compliens and transforms it into this species. While invisible at first, Phasmaparas will quickly search for the walls of brick buildings, which they will subsequently possess and use to take a tangible form. Phasmaparas are weak poltergeists, and really, only act as little more than harmless pranksters. Though, the ability to tear apart walls with relative ease can be seen as annoying, especially when these Compliens are observed around construction sites. Phasmaparas typically grab four or five bricks, one to act as their head and the rest to use for defense or as weapons. Phasmaparas are incredibly shy, and as such will typically build walls in front of themselves with bricks, though in case of emergency they can throw them for a powerful attack. While Phasmaparas begin invisible, there are a few signs when one is nearby. Phasmaparas are not silent, and can make many loud noises in an attempt to frighten others for fun. Generally, a certain chill is felt when Phasmaparas are present, allowing them to be sensed physically. The most obvious sign, of course, is if a pile of bricks starts inexplicably floating. That is most assuredly a sign of a Phasmapara being present. However, this may also be a Phasmafena or Phasmaiana, disguising itself as a Phasmapara to trick opponents. Since Phasmaparas are far more harmless than their grown forms, this mean of disguise can be effective for these species. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Phasmapara here. Origin Some insights on Phasmapara's origins. Name Phasmapara's design is designed from the Latin words for "Ghost Wall." Design The current design of Phasmapara is inspired by poltergeists, while earlier designs resembled basic ghosts more. Trivia *While Phasmapara's full design is inspired by poltergeists, the theme is much more present in Phasmafena and Phasmaiana's designs. *The name was conceived by Clodiuth-Matrix on the old wiki, but the design was done by CompliensCreator00. *They occasionally try to control a Phbrouca by mistake. Gallery phasmapara old.png|The old design Phasmapara lineart.png|Uncolored line art of old design Phasmapara aprilfools.jpg|2011-esque version made for April Fool's Day 2016 Spells Category:Compliens Category:Spectral Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Ghost Compliens Category:Purple Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Nonivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens